


Lake of Unn

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: A story about the Moss and the Light.
Relationships: The Radiance/Unn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	Lake of Unn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



> happy birthday here's some gay bug goddesses

A long time ago, before there was any need to measure time, there were the Light and the Moss. The Light shone down upon the land and bathed it in warmth, and the Moss spread out over the ground.

The Moss dreamed, and countless children sprang forth from her dream.

And the Light-That-Was-Dream said, “This is moving a little fast.”

The Moss considered this. It was not as though she had had children with the Light-That-Was-Dream in the traditional manner, but the Light-That-Was-Dream was definitely involved, so probably there should have been some courtship first.

Do you like acid, the Moss asked.

“Absolutely,” said the Light, who did not actually have strong opinions on acid, but did have opinions about the Moss.

There is an acid lake in my lands that is very pretty, the Moss said. We could look at it. I’m sorry, that sounds boring now that I say it, she added.

“I would love to look at your lake,” said the Light, and leaned her fluffy body against the Moss until the Moss stopped looking so doubtful.

And that is why the Mosskin, when they are not worshipping at the side of the Lake of Unn, also use it as a makeout point.


End file.
